Merged Dimensions
by A Levitating Brick
Summary: With the real world and the cyberworld combined, can Lan, Megaman and the gang overcome the New Evil now threatening them? And will their new friend be able to help? Please Read & Review.
1. Prologue

Welcome to my first FanFic. Just a few things before I start the Story.

Firstly, I don't own Megaman or any of the series including him, Capcon does.

Secondly I would like to thank the many authers who's stories have inspired me to write this Story, and the many sleepless nights they have caused.

And finally its time for the story. Enjoy.

* * *

"This can't be the end, We have worked too hard for too long for it to end like this!" Sniper screamed. His frame was starting to break apart from the damage inflicted from the intense battle that had just entered its final stages. 

"We've never been ones to allow the likes of you to take over the world, and we are not going to start now!" Countered Lan. "Right Megaman?"

"Right" Megaman replied while activating his megabuster and aiming it at Sniper. He began to charge up a shot as Zero came up beside him with the same idea. "You ready for this Zero?"

"Let's finish this once and for…" came the reply. However he was interrupted by a cackling laugh coming from the area where they were aiming.

"You think that you can defeat us this easily. We will **never** be defeated by the likes of you. Our goals of world domination will succeed once I dispose of you!"

"What do you mean?" Sneered Zero. "You have nothing left. There is nothing you can possibly do to us now."

"Ah, that's where you are wrong, my annoying pests. This complex is set to self destruct and there is nothing that you can do about it!" Sniper laughed as his frame gave way and he faded into deletion.

"There has to be something that we can do, if this place blows innocent people will die!" echoed Lan's worried voice from above them. "Megaman, Scan the area and see if there is anything you can do"

"Way ahead of you Lan. Seen anything yet Zero?"

"Yes, but I don't like it. The self-destruct is set for five minutes and there is no way to shut it off. There is something that I can do to help though." Came Zeros reply. The tone in his voice told Megaman that he would not like what he was about to hear. "I can interface with the program and slow the timer, but…"

"But what? We are going to die if you don't". Shouted Lan.

"But I will have to stay here to keep the effect active so you and Lan will have to leave without me."

"NO! We can't leave you, there has to be another way!" argued Megaman.

"There isn't so get going already. There are people waiting for you to return and this is the only safe way for you two to get out."

"But Zero, What about Ciel. She is waiting for your return as well or had you forgotten about her." Shouted Megaman.

"There is no time to argue. Lan, jack Megaman out and make your way to the exit, I'll do all that I can to slow this timer. And Megaman, say good bye to Ciel for me, I will miss her." Zero turned to the program as Megaman was jacked out and started to slow the timer. Lan ran out of the control room and began to make his way to the exit, ignoring the loud and annoying complaints coming from the blue PET on his belt.

Ten minutes later the building was evacuated and everyone stood waiting for the inevitable explosion. When the flash was sighted most of the crowd covered their eyes but one set of eyes just widened and he screamed. "ZERO! NOOO…"

* * *

"…OOOO!" Megaman Screamed as he sat bolt upright. Looking around he found himself in the familiar surroundings of his room. Calming down a bit he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. This was the third night in a row that he had that dream and the third time he has woken up from it. Checking the clock he discovers it is 3:30 in the morning, hours before he had to be up. 

As Megaman attempted to get back to sleep his mind went back over his memories of his friend Zero and all that they had been through in the short time they knew each other. Over that time a strong bond of friendship had formed and because of that they had made a great team when net battling. The memories brought tears to his eyes as he remembered the last time he had seen the solo red navi, saving his and Lan's lives while sacrificing his own. This was his last thought as he drifted back to sleep.

Later that morning Megaman woke up at 7:00 exactly, something that he had done for the past 10 years since he was 11, originally to prepare to get Lan to wake up for school. Not that he didn't enjoy the morning ritual of shouting at Lan to wake him up and his unceremonious tumble to the floor, but he was glad that he didn't have to worry about that anymore. This however allowed him to enjoy the life in the real world he was denied as a baby.

It had been five years since the Internet and the real world had been merged. Nobody was sure what had happened and even after years of tests, investigations and experiments most scientists were still confused. The only solid information they gained was that the cyberworld had become the equivalent of a parallel dimension to that of earth, and the barrier between the worlds had been fractured. The event had changed the world from the way it was, with forests appearing where they had not been before including over some of the desert areas. The merger allowed humans and navis to interact in new ways that were not believed possible by most of the public. However the net criminals also began to evolve and put the world in greater danger than before. This thought didn't cross the minds of most people because all of the previous net criminals had been defeated before they could attain their goals. This thought weighed on the minds of Lan and Megaman, who had dealt with the net criminals, but after a period of peace they began to settle and live happily in their new lives.

The last Net-Mafia he had faced before the merger was seven years ago. On the day that he had found out about The Alliance he had met Zero as well. The Alliance turned out to be a group of 5 navi's that had teamed together for two purposes, firstly to rule the Internet but secondly, and most annoyingly, to put an end to the lives of their greatest foes, Megaman and Zero. Over the six months that he had spent with Zero they became friends and together took down the 5 leaders of the alliance. The last of these confrontations ended in the loss of Zero, something that none of his friends took well, especially Ciel.

Ciel and her net op Samantha arrived a few days after Zero had. Sam had just transferred from a school in Ameroupe to ACDC Secondary. Her father having been sent out to the Netopian Scilab's to help with the development of dimensional fields, but after the merger he began to help work out how the merger of the Internet and the real world had occurred. As the third girl in Lan's class, she became fast friends with Yai and Maylu, which brought her into the group. After a week the timid pair had been accepted by all, but she has also witnessed her first net-crime. It was only a small attack but the effect it had on her and her netnavi was probably the reason that the Alliance went down. Sam and Ciel, shocked by the fact that something like that could happen, put their logical and scientific minds to the task of researching and tracking down the Alliance.

For this task, Zero and Ciel worked together to draw out the Alliance navi's and track their movements. During these covert missions a bond of friendship grew until you couldn't find one of them without the other nearby. However this bond made the final moments of Zero's life devastating to Ciel. Everyone supported her afterwards but she has never really recovered, as every time she was reminded of him she becomes quiet and withdrawn.

Lan and Maylu had started dating the year before the merger, as had Megaman and Roll. Dex and Gutsman had complained bitterly about this but by the time the merger had taken place they had gotten over the rejection from and started turning his affection to the newest member of the group, Sam. Although trying for five years he had had about as much luck with her as he had with Maylu, and he wasn't even in competition with anyone else. About a year ago in a time of peace Lan and Maylu had gotten married and moved in together not too far from where they were brought up. Megaman and Roll took up residence in the old Sakuri residence as it was not occupied any more (Maylu's parents hadn't returned from a trip as they were caught out when the world was invaded).

Life after the merger started well with navis and humans living together in peace. With the navi's around crime rates dropped as less and less people could stand a chance of escape after their crime. This was not to last as the peace was shattered a year and a half later when a mysterious army of navis swept across the planet and took control. Hundreds of people and navi alike were killed in the invasion and most major cities were occupied. The people and navi's left in these areas have existed in a state of fear that has stopped them from resisting the rule forced upon them. Many small towns and some cities where strong warriors lived were able to repel the invasion force and now live in fortified towns that protect them from the attacks of the invading forces.

ACDC town was one of the towns that resisted the initial invasion and now has ten-foot high battlements around it to protect the inhabitants. These are constantly manned by members of the town guard, which consist of the strongest and bravest people and navis who protect the rest of the town. Lan and Megaman form part of this guard as they were the best netbattlers before the merger and became a potent team fighting in the real world.

Having got washed and dressed in black trousers and a light blue T-shirt, Megaman headed downstairs to the welcome sight of his favorite navi, Roll.

"Heya Roll. Have a good night?" called Megaman as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah Mega, I did." Replied Roll. She turned from the cooker where she was preparing breakfast, walked over to Megaman and gave him a kiss. "But it didn't sound like you did."

"Oh, you heard that did you?"

"Yep, only Lan could sleep through that kind of noise." Roll giggled. "What was the matter."

"I had a dream about the day Zero died. It's the third time this week and I'm getting a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon." He signed. "Ah well, What's for Breakfast?"


	2. The Latest Worry

Hello to anyone who is reading this. Here is the second chapter to this story. It is not as heavy with information as the first chapter but I had to explain some of the changes before I could get started. On with the story then.

* * *

Exiting their house after breakfast, Megaman and Roll headed to the Town guard head quarters. This, as expected when the guard was first formed, is located in Yai's Mansion with the main command room in the tree house they would battle in as kids. Apart from the amount of technology that was present in her mansion, the positioning was another reason for the choice as it is situated in the center of the town. 

When passing Lan and Maylu's house the normal shouts could be heard. "Lan, you had better hurry up or we are going to be late, Again." Sang Maylu's voice, the irritation easy to hear.

"I know, I know. It's not like this hasn't happened before. I was always late to school because Megaman enjoyed seeing me rush around in the morning. He was hopeless at waking me up!" This got to Megaman. It wasn't his fault that Lan was almost always late, he always went back to sleep every time he was woken until Megaman lost his patience and shouted at him.

"Just wait until I get my hands on him." Growled Megaman having heard Lan's comments. He stormed up to the door and knocked loudly. When Maylu opened the door he pushed past her, anger visible on his face, and headed to the stairs, and called out in a sarcastic tone "Come here brother, I have a present for you!"

As Roll walked up to the door to greet Maylu, Lan's screams echoed through the house. "No wait! You can't! NO! AHHHHHHHH!".

Cringing at the scream Maylu asked, "What's up with Megaman?"

"Oh, Mega just heard Lan's last comment and got annoyed." giggled Roll knowing exactly what was going on upstairs. Five minutes later Megaman descended the stairs with a defeated Lan cowering behind him, rubbing his head. The grin on Megaman's face was wide and anyone who knew the twins could tell what had just happened. Lan slipped past the laughing figures of the girls into the kitchen to grab a bite of breakfast.

Lan, an inch shorter than his navi at 5 foot 11, was dressed in his normal getup with a few minor differences. He has black trousers instead of shorts and his vest is left open rather than closed. His headband is no longer around his head but on his upper right arm. His hair is, as ever, a mess with locks falling in his face. Maylu, now 5 foot 10, still wears the same style clothes from her childhood without the vest. She had grown her hair until it was a third of the way down her back. Roll, also 5 foot 10, wore clothes that were of the same style as her navi armour. She wore long, pink boots over black stockings and a pink mini skirt.

Upon leaving the house five minutes late for the meeting they were supposed to be at the four friends began talking about the day's events so far.

"Why did you have to do it so hard Megaman, I'm going to have a headache all day now." Whined Lan rubbing the spot on his head where Megaman had given him a noogie.

"You complained about the help I gave you through your school years and blamed your lateness on me, when everyone knows that it is almost impossible to wake you up without physically attacking you." Snickered Megaman. He had enjoyed the short fight with his brother and it had put all thoughts about that morning behind him. Until now that is. "Anyway, I thought you were going soft in the last month of calm. I have a feeling that something is going to happen soon."

"Well what ever it is it will have to wait as we have arrived at HQ." Interrupted Maylu.

"Yeah, we had better get inside and apologize for being late." Scolded Roll entering the building.

"It's about time you four," said Yai as they entered the building. "Everyone is waiting and the news can't wait forever." Yai was still wearing the style dress that she had worn as a child and was still about a foot shorter than everyone else.

The meeting lasted for an hour and nothing but this 'News' was discussed. The news concerned the enemy patrols in the area, there had been a great increase of them and the number of local garrisoned troops had increased as well. The guard leader wanted to confirm the news and find out exactly what they were up against so their top members were sent out on recon. This included Lan and Megaman who were teamed up and sent out to search the western side of the town.

* * *

After about an hour of walking Lan began to get bored and tried to spark up a conversation. The first thing that he thought of to talk about was something that Megaman had mentioned earlier. 

"What makes you feel that something bad is going to happen?" asked Lan catching Megaman off guard. No reply came for a minute so Lan prompted him. "Well?"

"I don't really know to be honest. It is partly a gut feeling but it also has to do with a dream I keep on having." Sighed Megaman hoping that Lan would not delve too deep into this.

"Really, what is the dream about?" inquired a curious Lan.

"It was about the day we took down the last of the Alliance Navis. The day that Zero sacrificed his life for us. The end of the battle and the explosion just repeat themselves. I had thought that I had got over that day, but it still hurts to remember it." Megaman paused. He looked around as if he heard something.

"I know, I feel the same way. But why did that make you think something is going to happen?" Pausing to look at Megaman he noticed the concentration on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard something. I guess it must have been the wind. Anyway, it makes me worry because I haven't had dreams like that for the past five years." Megaman paused again to listen. "There it was again, didn't you hear it?"

"No. I didn't hear anyth…" started Lan.

"RAAHHHHH!" the voice echoed through the trees to their right. Pushing into the trees from the clearing the sounds of battle began to become louder. Before the pair could get to the source of the shouting they chanced upon a patrol of enemy soldiers. The patrol consisted of ten soldier navis, looking like normal netnavis with only their soulless eyes showing, armed with a buster and beam sword each. Lan without thinking reached for his own sword, activated it and charged head on into the patrol. Sighing, Megaman (in his normal aromur at the moment) activated his megabuster and trailed Lan in the vain attempt to protect him.

Upon reaching the first soldier Lan swung his sword at its chest, slicing through it. The unsuspecting navi made no noise as it burst into a cloud of pixels and disappeared. Having seen this the rest of the patrol prepared for a fight, some aiming their busters, others raising their swords. Lan charged a second navi wielding a sword and began trading swings. Quickly gaining the upper hand Lan took a final swing cutting off the navi's sword arm effectively removing him from the fight. However, as this blow was struck another of the navis joined the battle tackling Lan and pushing him to the ground. Unfortunately, Lan hit his head on a rock knocking him unconscious.

Megaman caught up with Lan in time to see him hit the floor and not get up. Seeing this he aimed his buster at the nearby navis and let loose a volley of shots, forcing them away from the unconscious Lan. Continuing this barrage of shots Megaman made his way over to Lan, dodging the enemy fire in the process. Once he had got to Lan he took his eyes of the other navis to check on Lan. This was a mistake as a stray shot grazed his cheek. Enraged Megaman took aim and released nine shots from his megabuster, stopping the enemy assault. Turning his back on the now pixelating navis, he started checking Lan for serious injury.

Once he was sure that Lan had no serious injuries, Megaman began to pick him up and attempt to get back to town. Being preoccupied with Lan, he didn't notice the figure enter the small clearing carrying a body.

"Help." The figure called in a tired and wavering voice. "Please help us." At this he collapsed onto the floor on top of the body he was carrying.

Leaving Lan's side Megaman made his way over to the figure, taking note of his clothing. He was in light blue jeans with a white shirt and navy blue jacket. When he reached the fallen figure he took a look at the body that he was carrying.

"No. It can't be…"

* * *

There we go, the second chapter completed. Now i wonder if anyone can guess who it is? If not you will have to wait untill the next chapter to find out. 


	3. The Return of an old Firend

Before I start this chapter I would like to thank my first reviewer, cricketchick1990, for boosting my confidence in my writing skills and ideas.

Any comments, praise, criticism or otherwise will be viewed and taken into account as this story proceeds.

Now on with the fic.

* * *

As soon as the figures fell Megaman laid them out next to Lan and waited for someone to stir. He would have made contact with the guard HQ but unfortunately Lan's PET had been damaged in the fight. This left Megaman guarding his fallen brother and the two strangers. This also allowed Megaman time to digest the appearance of one of the strangers, the one that was carried to the area. He had never expected to see that navi again, especially seeing as he was deleted years ago. 

After about an hour Megaman heard one of the figures behind him stirring, he had been keeping lookout to see if anyone came looking for him, as Lan should have reported in about half an hour back. Looking round he saw that it was the man in the blue jeans. He looked to be older than Lan by a few years but he couldn't be sure. He was about 6 foot 5, well built and looked like he had been in many fights. Not from any scars but from way his clothes were worn, charred and cut in places. As he started to wake Megaman walked over to greet him.

"Good afternoon, its good to see you have finally awoken." teased Megaman.

"Huh, what, oh." Stuttered the man. "Where are we and who are you." The man sat up slowly and looked over the scene before him. He was sitting between another human and his navi companion with his weapon by his side. They were in a small clearing in the trees that was big enough to set up a campsite for the four of them. In front of him was a strange navi in blue armor (Megaman) that was offering him help.

"The name's Megaman and you are about two miles from the town of ACDC" replied Megaman. "Now before we continue, who are you and your friend and why did you collapse when you found me?"

"My name is Steve and my unfortunate friend here is my NetNavi and good friend, Zero." He paused when hearing Megaman's gasp but carried on regardless. "We have been battling the forces of the Alliance since they took over. Earlier we were attacked by about a hundred of the Alliance soldiers but at the end of the battle Zero was caught off guard and injured. Once I had finished off the last of the soldiers I tried to get him to the nearest town."

"Are you sure it is the Alliance? I was sure that I had seen the last of them seven years ago." Questioned Megaman in an angered tone.

"Zero is sure of it. When we found the alliance commander in Ameroupe some of his memories returned, including the name of the navi and the criminal organisation that he worked for."

"And what was this navis name then?" snapped Megaman. He was on the verge of jumping for joy, this last detail would prove his suspicions right.

"Commandoman, he was a humanoid navi dressed in camouflage and specialised in both close range fighting and medium range shots." Droned Steve, hiding the emotion he wanted to put into the description.

Upon hearing this Megaman smiled with tears starting to fall from his eyes. "Zero." He whispered. Wiping his eyes he stood up, offered a hand to Steve and said, "Come on, let's get these two to ACDC where we will be safe."

Getting up Steve shouldered his War Hammer, picked zero up and slung him over his shoulder. Turning he saw Megaman had also picked up Lan in a similar was and they began the walk to ACDC.

* * *

Mean while in ACDC, Roll and Maylu were getting worried. Having checked in with guard HQ to see if Lan and Megaman had checked in, they found out that that they hadn't been in contact. Having waited twenty minutes to see if there was any news they asked HQ to call if anything is found out and went to the wall on the west side of town to wait. After another 25 minutes they were beginning to get really worried, Maylu especially. 

The worry and emotion got too much for Maylu and she burst out crying in worry for her husband. Roll came over to comfort her saying "Its alright, they will be back soon. There's no need to get upset."

"I know." Sobbed Maylu. "But I can't help worrying about him, and its worse than ever now we are married."

"Don't worry. Mega will protect him and I'm sure there is a good reason why they haven't made contact yet." reasoned Roll. "So come on, cheer up. The guards are staring." Hearing this Maylu calmed down a bit and wiped away the tears, stood up and looked to the horizon to check if Lan was in sight. To her surprise there were two figures in the distance walking towards the town.

"Look Roll, there they are." Maylu shouted, pointing in the direction of the figures.

"Oh yea, but I wonder who they are with?" replied Roll.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can make Mega out and the person next to him, but they seem to be carrying people on their shoulders." At this Maylu took off towards the western gate to meet Megaman and find out what happened.

* * *

Outside the Walls of ACDC Megaman and Steve were glad to see the walls that surrounded the town. Megaman had been in a thoughtful mood so talking during the walk had been kept short and sweet. The only information Steve got out of him was what kind of area ACDC was and what kind of reception he was going to receive. Both answers were as he expected, it is a nice area and that both the town guard and Megaman's friends will probably interrogate him. 

"Here we are." Megaman broke the silence. "Now I wonder how long it will be until they greet us?"

"You really think they will come out to greet us. I usually have to bang on the gates to even be noticed by most of the towns that I have visited." Questioned Steve.

"That's because you didn't know anyone there. My brother's wife and her navi are going to run out and grill me about why we didn't report in 45 minutes ago. They get a little worried when we are on missions." sighed Megaman dreading the oncoming interrogation.

"It must be nice to have people to care for you. Its been years since I have had someone who truly cares for me, other than Zero that is." said Steve, pausing as something finally sunk in. "How can he be your brother? You're a navi and he's human."

"That's a long story that only a few know. I'll have to tell you another time because the welcome party had arrived."

Looking up Steve saw two people running in their direction. One had long blonde hair and wore lots of pink. The other had long red hair, a light green shirt and a pink skirt. Both ran up to Megaman and started asking questions at an incredible rate. Moving away to avoid getting a headache from the chatter he heard two distinct questions, 'What happened to Lan?' and 'Why didn't you report in?' As this onslaught of questions continued, Steve made his way over to the Gate of the town to talk to the guard.

"Hey, can I have a little help here. My friend needs repairs and I have no idea where to take him." shouted Steve.

"Wait a sec and someone will be with you." came the reply. In about a minute a female navi with medium length blonde hair, wearing a light purple sleeveless shirt and a light purple skirt that finished above her knees walked out of the gate. As she caught sight of the navi in Steve's arms she staggered and collapsed onto the ground shaking like she had seen a ghost. After getting over the shock of the navis reaction he looked up to see that someone else had exited the gate. She wore a deep purple short sleeve shirt with a black pair of jeans. Her hair was the same length as her navis but she was a brunet. Worry for her navi showing on her face she looked Steve over and when she saw the body in his hands she covered her mouth with her hands saying "Oh MY! Quickly follow me, we have to get him to the hospital quick." She darted through the gates shouting, "Follow me."

* * *

After the Q and A session with Roll and Maylu, Megaman looked to try and find his travelling companion. Not seeing the young man he started walking to the gate with Roll and Maylu on either side of him. When they got to the gate they noticed Ciel sitting against the wall with a spaced out expression on her face. Moving over to her they could hear what she was saying. 

"He's Back, I can't believe it. He's really BACK" she droned.

"Mega, do you have any idea what she is talking about?" inquired Roll.

"That's something that you will have to find out on your own cos I'm not saying." Said Megaman slyly.

"That's not fair Mega, you can tell us." Whined Roll attempting to worm the information from Megaman.

"Nope, I want to see the look on your faces when you see and there is nothing you can say to get me to talk." Chuckled Megaman. "So you two pick her up and we need to go and see Sam."

Picking up Ciel, Maylu and Roll followed Megaman through the gates and towards the town hospital.

* * *

At the hospital Steve was waiting outside the navi recovery room waiting for news on Zero's condition. He wasn't too concerned because he knew that Zero had survived worse, but he wanted to be there so his friend wasn't alone in this strange place. Looking over to the door to the room where Zero was being repaired he was surprised when the door opened revealing the young lady who he met at the gates. She walked over to him with a relived look on her face. 

"Zero will be fine, the repair program is functioning properly and he should be fully recovered in a few hours." She said in a cheerful manner.

"That's good" replied Steve. "Now I have a question for you. How did you know he was called Zero?"

"I looked at the navi registration file inside his programming. All of the information about him is stored there." She inwardly smiled at her quick thinking.

"Really, then you should know what my name is then." Countered Steve.

"Oh… umm… James?" she stuttered.

"Thought so." Steve said then nodded. "So why did the navi at the gates seem to loose it when she saw Zero then?"

"That's a long story that I'm not sure I should tell alone. We should meet up with my friends, they can tell you."

"Fine I can wait. At least I am being welcomed here, unlike most places in the past few years." Sighed Steve.

"Really, where have you bee…" She started but was interrupted.

"Sam, Steve. I thought I would find you two together." echoed Megaman's voice down the corridor.

* * *

Another chapter down. I hope you enjoyed it and I will start on the next chapter when i get the chance.  



	4. Pasts Revealed Part 1

Sorry for the wait but the distractions of the season sapped my creative ideas.

Again, thanks for the reviews. In answer to Rose Kitsume.EXE's assumption, I guess this is an alternate universe as it has taken a turn from anything I have seen in the Megaman NT series or BN games. I hadn't been thinking of that.

And now on with the chapter.

* * *

While the repair programs were running on Zero, Lan lead Megaman, Steve and the girls to the local park where they had arranged to meet the rest of the gang. When they arrived the rest of the gang were there waiting. Dex, Gutsman, Yai, Glyde, Chaud and Protoman were all there. Yai and Chaud were having a civilised conversation, as they had both matured to a point where their arguments were like those of a married couple, not a pair of spoilt rich kids. Dex was Plotting new and ingenious (Cough Cough) ways to make Sam like him; Gutsman was just listening in on him slightly lost on the subject. Protoman was leaning against the tree looking like he was asleep and Glyde was standing near Yai's limousine waiting for instructions. 

The styles of all of the humans in the group were the same as ever. Chaud still wears his black shirt, camo trousers and red body warmer, and as ever he has his trademark black and white hair. He has also grown to be the same height as Lan. Dex had only changed in one respect, his size, as he grew equally in all directions until he stood 6 Foot 2. Yai has finally started to catch up with the rest of the group in height, but she is still 6 inches shorter than Maylu. Other than her height, few changes have occurred.

Of the net navis, some have changed in appearance and others haven't changed in the slightest. Gutsman was still the same, as there were no clothes that could fit his gorilla like frame. Glyde had completed his butler appearance with a black suit and taken to a life of non-violence, like he was programmed for. Protoman wears his armour all the time not seeing a point in changing, the only difference is that he has taken off his helmet when not in battle.

"Hey guys!" shouted Megaman to get their attention. Everyone looked in the direction of the new comers, not noticing the tall person behind them.

"About time you got here" retorted Chaud. "I could be off preparing for the next assault on the town." Seemingly unfazed by this the group ignored the comment and gathered together.

"How are you then Sam?" asked Dex smoothly. "I haven't seen you for a while. It feels like you are avoiding me"

"What ever gave you that idea" replied Sam, irritation evident in her voice.

"Come on, leave her alone. Its obvious she isn't interested in you." Came a voice that Dex didn't recognise.

"And how do you know MR?" shouted Dex.

"That's Easy..." started the stranger before he was interrupted.

"Calm Down Dex. Don't start a fight before you even know who he is." Said Megaman as he tried to restrain the now angered boy with the help of his brother. Dex eventually gave in and relaxed, but he kept glancing at the new comer checking that he wasn't advancing on HIS girl. The group had settled down on the benched in the park before they started to start the main conversation.

"So, Why did you ask us to meet you here and who is your new friend?" questioned Yai in an impatient tone.

"There are many reasons but I think we should start with who he is first." Replied Megaman turning to Steve and motioning for him to start.

"My name is Steve Omega, I'm 21 and I come from a town in Ameroupe called Red Beach. I have been travelling around for the past 2 and a half years with my NetNavi. I'm sure that we could have made it this far in less time but the amount of attention we have received has been a problem. I'm sure you have become aware of the extra patrols around this area as every other town and city I have been in has." There were looks of agreement in the group as he looked around. "The leaders of the army seem to have taken an interest in stopping us from living and have tried multiple times to end our lives. Each time we have prevailed but there have been times where we almost haven't made it. Today was almost one of those times as I'm sure that we would have been caught this time if it wasn't for Megaman here."

"Always the hero ay Megaman?" said Lan attempting to exact his revenge on his brother for the noogie earlier. Roll and Maylu grinned at this, watching their husbands enjoy themselves.

"I think that's enough for starters, I want my navi here before I go into more detail. So how's about you introduce yourselves then?"

"I'll start then." Began Yai with little resistance. "I am Yai Ayano, My farther owns Ayanotech and I am the richest person around." She was almost twinkling as she finished as though that was the most important information in the world. "The Navi over by MY limousine is my NetNavi Glyde."

"I'm Maylu and that scruffy thing over there is my husband Lan." Said Maylu pointing over to Lan in the process.

"Hey, I've had a busy morning." Countered Lan, slightly annoyed about the comment.

"Yea, Sleeping while I carried you back to ACDC." Megaman Chuckled. At this Lan gave in knowing that he would never be able to beat both of them in that argument.

"I'm Roll, Maylu's Navi and the one in blue there is my husband Mega." Said Roll, grinning at Megaman when she mentioned him.

"My name is Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam, And the navi in purple next to me is Ciel" Said Sam, turning to Ciel as she introduced her.

"Me Gutsman, guts. Me Dex's NetNavi." Rumbled Gutsman while hitting Dex hard on the back. Mean while Dex was grumbling about the new comer and growled as he was hit.

"…" Everyone turned to Chaud wondering if he was going to introduce himself or just stand there being moody. An almost inaudible grunt told Yai that the latter was the case so she introduced him.

"That Rude and intolerable boy over there is Chaud Blaze. The navi leaning against the tree next to him is his royal pain in the ass' Navi, Protoman." Yai sneered indicating the general dislike she had for him.

"So that is the Famous Chaud Blaze, Number 1 Official Netbattler." Said Steve sounding almost impressed. "I had hoped I would be able to meet you at some point."

"Oh, And why is that?" questioned Chaud, finally speaking.

"So I could beat you in a netbattle, why else? It certainly wouldn't be for the conversation, as you have always seemed the type to ignore 'Third rate Netbattlers' like me. But it seems I won't be able to accomplish that goal, due to the current circumstances." Steve replied with a sarcastic tone.

"I knew I shouldn't have come, this is a complete waste of time." Chaud complained while turning. "Come on Protoman."

"Fine. Don't find out why there will be a large increase in Alliance navi's in the area." Mocked Steve as Chaud began to leave.

"And I suppose that you know why then?" Growled an increasingly angry Chaud.

"Well, you are looking at half of the reason and the other half is my navi." Came the reply in a cocky tone.

"Yeah Right!" Chaud Laughed. He turned and walked away with Protoman taking his leave as well. Even the comments by Lan and his friends didn't get him to return. Returning their gaze from the rapidly disappearing Chaud they were surprised to see Steve grinning and looking smug.

"So what's with you then?" questioned Yai.

"Not much. I just enjoy irritating arrogant people, especially when they don't accept the truth." Steve replied.

"I think I like you already, it took you five minutes to annoy Chaud, it takes me much longer." Yai grinned as she said this. The rest of the group just sweat dropped at the comment.

"Okay, enough with the festivities." Interrupted Sam. "What's this about the Alliance and their forces. I was sure that we took them out years ago."

"That's right" continued Ciel. "We took out all of the navis about 7 years ago. That's when we lost Zero." When Ciel didn't look saddened by the mention of Zero the group of friends that didn't know about his return were surprised.

"All that I know is that they are the leaders of the navis that took over in the years after the merger and we have been fighting them since." Steve's blunt statement shocked everyone and they asked roughly at the same time.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, the last words of Commandoman as my navi deleted him pointed in that direction." Came the reply with a bitter undertone.

"Your navi must be very powerful to have defeated Commandoman. It took both Mega and Zero to defeat him 7 years ago." Roll said with surprise still evident in her voice.

"Believe me, he is a powerful navi" Megaman said. "And once you see him then you will understand."

"Why all of this secrecy, what is the name of your navi Steve?" asked Maylu, starting to get annoyed.

"I want to see the looks on your faces when you see him so we are not telling." Came Megaman's reply before Steve could open his mouth.

"I wasn't talking to you Saito!" growled Maylu, looking for answers. At this Megaman backed off knowing what an enraged Maylu could do. "I asked Steve."

"I agree with Megaman. From what I have seen so far, I believe that it will be an interesting event when you find out who it is. So you are just going to have to wait until he is repaired." Steve turned to Sam. "How long will the repair programs take?"

"They should be done soon." Sam replied looking at her watch. "If we start making our way to the hospital he should be awake when we arrive."

"Then what are we waiting for, lets get going." Maylu said excitedly. She jumped up, grabbed Lan's arm and headed in the direction of the hospital. Roll walked with Megaman attempting to keep up with Maylu. The rest followed behind with Dex glaring at Steve every once in a while to keep him away from his Sam.

* * *

I'll try to get the conclusion to this chapter up ASAP. Please read and review. 


	5. Pasts Revealed part 2

Arriving at the hospital the group of friends and the new comer were greeted by loud complaints coming from a navi recovery room. Sam and Steve went in to see what was going on while Megaman made sure that the rest stayed out side the room.

"Come on, Lets us in." Whined Maylu, still annoyed that she was being kept in the dark about Steve's navi.

"Nope." Said a smug Megaman. "They should be out in a minute and then you can get the answers to your questions." This avoidance was finally getting on Maylu's last nerves, thankfully Lan took action before she could attack Megaman.

Leading Maylu away, Lan attempted to calm her down. The rest of the group just moved away from the door seeing that Megaman would not allow anyone to enter. After a few minutes wait Sam and Steve walked out of the room with a third figure behind them, obscured from view. "Guys, I would like to introduce you to my NetNavi. Zero." Said Steve moving out of the way of the figure behind him. Zero has a black bodysuit as the base of his armour. On his legs are red, knee high armoured boots with yellow rings around them above the ankles. Around his midsection he has a white section of armour with what looks like a handle attached to it. On his forearms there is red armour with attached armoured gloves and yellow rings around the wrist.

On his upper body he has red chest armour with a yellow collar. On the right of his chest armour his navi symbol, a green Z in a black circle, is clearly visible. His helmet is mainly black with red stripes running across the helmet from just above the nose round to the back protruding from the helmet. Over the ears there are red circles with white triangles of armour covering the edge of the jaw and a second pair of them in the opposite direction like wings. On the front of the helmet there is a green gem. (Think Zero from Megaman Zero.)

After a couple of seconds digesting the appearance of the Zero, Ciel was the first to react. She sprinted from the group and lunged at him shouting "ZERO!" This action seemed to confuse Zero, as he made no movements to start with. Slowly his arms moved to comfort the crying navi, still unsure of what was happening.

As the others began to think about whom they were seeing, most just stood there with shocked expressions on their faces. Megaman however was grinning at them, now knowing what their reaction to Zero's appearance was. Steve was feeling happy for his friend who, it seemed, was among his friends since before they met. Glancing at Zero's face he saw the expression on his face change from confused to a blank stare. He noticed Zero's lip's move but couldn't hear the words he whispered.

At that time Zero was confused but the feeling suddenly vanished and his vision blurred. In his mind data became uncorrupted and he remembered a few moments from his past. He was in the same position with the same female navi latched to him. A feeling of caring washed over him as he remembered the navi's name and said it under his breath. "Ciel." When his vision cleared and he was reminded of the navi squeezing him he returned the hug and said "It's alright Ciel. I'm here and I'll never leave you again."

This seemed to calm Ciel down as she stopped crying, but continued to hold him as if her life depended on it. As the others started to get over the shock of Zero's appearance they all greeted him warmly. While this was happening, Steve moved away from the group and slipped into the next room with a grin on his face. 'Good for you Zero' he thought, 'You have found your past.'

Sam was the first to finish her welcome as she had a chance before the others to get to grips with Zero's appearance. Looking around the group she noticed that Steve was nowhere to be seen. Looking around the room she saw the door to the room closing and decided to see if Steve had gone that way. Leaving the rest to continue their conversation Sam walked over to the door and stepped through. Looking down the corridor she saw the normal sights of the hospital, doctors and technicians moving from room to room to check up on the patients and equipment, people visiting ill or injured friends, but no sign of the large figure she was looking for.

Turning to open the door again, she was stopped by a voice saying "Hey Sam." Looking to the right of the door she saw Steve leaning against the wall with the grin still on his face.

"Hey," replied Sam, "I was just looking for you, why did you take off like that?"

"I didn't want to spoil the moment for Zero. He is with his old friends and I think he is starting to remember his past." said Steve

"Remember his past? What do you mean?" questioned Sam.

"Ever since the day I met Zero he hasn't been able to remember anything before that day. As far as we have been able to work out some of his memory data has been corrupted." Sighed Steve, losing the grin for a second.

"That's terrible" gasped Sam. "That must have been so hard on him."

"We survived, it was lucky that we got on so well otherwise it would have been a hard 7 years. I just hope his memory will return in full now he is home." Steve's eyes closed.

"This isn't exactly his home, when we first met him he was a solo navi living in net city. It took the six months we knew him for him to start hanging around rather than taking off at every chance." Sam sighed. "He seemed protective about his past before meeting us and would always change the subject when we asked."

"Probably means something bad happened if he could keep it from people who seem to have been close friends. It seems he was somewhat closer than that with Ciel if her reaction was anything to go by." Said Steve trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes." Sam almost groaned out. "She fell in love with him. He was all she would talk about close to when we thought Zero was deleted. After that however she became depressed, and as you saw at the gate earlier she never really got over him. Anyway, enough sad stuff. How did you meet Zero anyway?"

"As far as I can tell it was an accident. I was helping test an experimental new form or network link that allowed data to travel to any computer instantaneously, and through further development we made it possible to transfer navis to computers that were not even connected to the internet." Steve paused, gauging Sam's reaction. It seemed that she understood what he was talking about. Smiling he continued. "During in our one of out first tests of the link there was an energy spike in the system. Instead of receiving the test data, Zero was fired out of the link close to deletion. When we revived him however, we couldn't understand him as he was speaking Netopian. Once we had set up a translation program we learnt that he had lost all of his memories. The only information we could find on him was his name."

"Do you by any chance remember the date when the experiment occurred?" asked Sam, attempting to make sense of the events.

"Not really, but if you hang on a sec I can find out." Before Sam could reply Steve had whipped out a Blue device and opened it up. Taking out a Stylus (pen for writing on touch screens) concealed in the device and after a few quick movements he spoke again. "There we go, the 12th June 200XIII."

"That makes sense, that's the same day that we believed Zero was deleted." Sam stated. "Is that a custom P.E.T?"

"Yea, designed so I can use it without a Navi." Said Steve handing the P.E.T to Sam. The P.E.T itself flips open to reveal two screens, one of which is a touch screen. On the right hand side are 2 slots for battlechips. On the top cover of the P.E.T is a black circle with a red Ω filling it.

"Why would you need a P.E.T that can be operated without a navi." Questioned Sam, almost knowing the answer.

"About 6 months before I met Zero my navi, Eclipse, was deleted in an accident. A glitch occurred when we were performing a program advance and the resulting energy blast deleted the whole server he was in, nothing remained." Said Steve swallowing down the lump forming in his throat.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed." Apologised Sam. "Here you go." As Sam handed Steve back his P.E.T the sound of voices grew behind the door to where they had left the others.

"I wonder where they went to?" came Roll's voice as the door opened.

"As long as he isn't moving on **my** Sam then I don't care." Dex growled as he left the room. The rest of the group left the room with Zero and Ciel bringing up the rear. Before Sam could make a move towards them Zero stopped.

"Come on Steve, they are all looking for you." Said Zero without turning round.

"Observant as ever Zero." Chuckled Steve. "We had better catch up with them, I promised them a story about our battle with the Alliance, and in return they will tell us about yours." At this Steve pushed off the wall and motioned for Sam to follow. Once they caught up with Zero and Ciel the four of them headed out of the hospital to meet up with the rest of the gang and head to the park.

Once they had settled in the park the story of Lan's first meeting with Zero and their struggle against the alliance. Once this hit the point of Zero's 'deletion' Steve took over explaining his meeting with Zero and their adventure pursuing the Alliance across the globe. After an hour of story telling Steve and Zero were taken to the Town Guard head quarters and made to recount his story and provide any information on the Alliance troops in the area. After the interrogation Steve and Zero stayed Yai's mansion until further arrangements could be made.

* * *

Another chapter finished and I hope you enjoyed it. Again thanks to everyone who has reviewed, its nice to know there are people out there interested in this story.  



	6. Guard Initiation

I'm back again. I hope the last chapter didn't scare you off. Now why did i say that? If it did scare you off you wouldn't be reading this so it is a pointless statement.

Ok, enough of my complaining. I had better start this chapter before I lose my mind.

* * *

About a week and a half has passed since Steve and Zero first arrived at ACDC and they had been accepted into gang quickly. Zero and Ciel were rarely seen apart and as a consequence Steve and Sam were often together, much to the disliking of Dex. Their first week had been spent providing information to the town guard, getting to know the gang and getting used to staying in a town again. Once the town guard had extracted all of the information that thought Steve and Zero had, the pair offered their services to help protect the town. Before they could be of any use, in the minds of the Guard leaders, their combat skills had to be tested.

Steve, who had been staying at Lan and Maylu's house, was walking with Lan to the Guard Training grounds to be tested. Steve was still puzzling over something he heard the previous evening about Zero.

"So why is it that I have to be tested as a 'New Recruit' and Zero has been accepted into the guard straight away." Asked Steve.

"That's down to Protocol. Netnavi's all have a purpose they were programmed for, and in Zero's case they have recognised he is a warrior and can be put to use." Answered Lan turning to face Steve. "With people they have to test the abilities of every applicant to make sure they don't send them to certain death in battle."

"Oh," came Steve's response. "And what is this test going to consist of then?"

"Just a fight against a training navi. Nothing for you to worry about if you have been learning from Zero." Lan finished turning away and looking at his watch. "We had better hurry up or we are going to be late!"

The pair began to run towards the training grounds at high speeds. Coming up to a busy road they saw the lights had just turned to let them cross and they sprinted past barely missing a Red and Purple couple turning the corner.

"Typical Lan, always rushing around because he is late." Sighed Ciel turning to look at Zero. "I wonder where they are going?"

"Probably the Training grounds, Steve has his test today." Said Zero watching the pair disappear into the distance. "Come on, let's go watch. I think it could be fun." Turning to cross the road, Zero and Ciel began to follow them.

* * *

Standing at the entrance to the training ground was Yai waiting for Steve to arrive. Seeing Steve and Lan running to meet her she looked at her watch and smiled. 

"On time for once Lan." Mocked Yai. She turned to Steve and said "Its good to see you again Steve."

"Nice to see you again too." Said Steve shaking Yai's hand.

"If you would like to follow me I will take you to the testing area." Yai said turning round. "And Lan, now you really are late."

"Huh, oh yeah. Good luck Steve, I'll see you later." Lan said taking off at a run again.

"Thanks" Steve replied as he turned to follow Yai.

Reaching the testing ground Steve saw that it was a large open space with a raised platform to one side. Looking at the around there were scorch marks and gouges that suggested that training often occurred in the area. Steve followed Yai over to the platform where 4 older men were sitting behind a desk and a standard navi stood beside them. Motioning for Steve to stand in front of the stand Yai went and sat down at the desk as one of the other men stood up.

"Welcome Mr Omega, This will be a simple test of your abilities. I see you have brought your weapon with you. If you are ready we will begin." He said. As Steve stretched the standard navi made its way to the field and took up position before Steve and took up an offensive stance. Steve also took up an offensive position, steadying his war hammer and prepared for the confrontation.

* * *

Sitting on a rooftop in the compound close to the training ground, Zero and Ciel were watching Steve prepare for his test.

"I hope he does alright. I don't want to see him get hurt." Ciel said.

"He doesn't stand a chance" Replied Zero in a definite tone. This worried Ciel slightly but she kept quiet, watching carefully so she could get over there if Steve got hurt.

Once both of the competitors had taken up offensive positions one of the men on the platform shouted "GO!" and the test began. The standard navi moved first raising its sword to attack. Steve took his opportunity and struck quickly with a heavy blow to the side of the navi's head, sending it flying into the wall behind the platform. Ciel gasped at this, not quite believing what she had seen.

* * *

On the platform the only one without their mouth hanging open in awe was Yai who had gone to check on the downed navi and begin repairs. Steve turned to the platform with a disappointed look and said, "I think that navi's defective."

"Eh… umm… right." Said one of the men regaining his composure. "That navi was set to basic level. I think we need to raise the level." Taking out his P.E.T he sent a message for a higher level navi to be sent to the training field. After a few minutes wait another standard navi exited a door the opposite side of them and made its way over to the group.

"This is one of our highest level training navi. I believe that if you can defeat this navi you will be the first new recruit to do so." Said the same man who called for the new navi. "Now if you are ready we will start again."

Getting into a fighting stance again, both Steve and the standard navi waited for the signal to start. When one of the men shouted "Go" both of them lunged forward to attack, Steve coming from below and the navi from above. Stepping back from the attack both swung again from their right and their weapons collided again. This time the navi was pushed back and forced onto the defensive. Bringing his hammer round from the left Steve struck again from the left knocking the navi off balance. As the navi fell over Steve swung the hammer in a downward arc aimed at the navi. Just before the hammer hit home the navi disappeared leaving the hammer to dent the floor.

Standing up slowly Steve whispered "Battlechips, This could get interesting." Getting into a defensive position he closed his eyes and waited for the chip to wear off and the battle to continue.

After the navi disappeared the men on the platform started whispering among themselves.

"I didn't know that the training navi's could use battlechips." Said the man who called for the navi.

"It's a recent enhancement we had to make for out top level guardsmen. They said they needed better training navis so our scientists upgraded them." Said the man next to him.

"Oh." The first man replied. "I think we better stop this before he gets hurt."

"I think we have to worry about the navi and not Mr Omega there." Said the man on his other side turning back to the action.

"Fine" replied the first man. "But if anything happens it's on your head." When he finished he turned back to Steve just before the fight restarted.

* * *

Up with Zero and Ciel the two were in visibly differing states. Ciel was still in shock from the first navi and the start of the second test. On top of that she was worried that Steve would be hurt when the test resumed. Zero, on the other hand, was calm and relaxed. He had sat there watching the fight confidant in the fact that Steve would be triumphant.

"To the Left" mouthed Zero predicting the navis moves.

* * *

Seeing that Steve hadn't moved since he stood up the navi moved in to attack before the chips effect wore off. Bringing his sword back ready to strike the chip wore off just as he started his swing. Having believed that his strike would hit its target he was startled when Steve's weapon moved to block the attack.

Steve wasted no time after blocking the attack from his left and lunged into another flurry of attacks. Three swift blows took the navi to the floor where Steve pinned him using his hammer. Looking to the men on the platform Steve saw that they were again gaping at what they had seen. Deciding to gain their attention again he said, "I guess I pass then."

"Now I see why the alliance are after you" said Yai, recovering quicker than the others on the platform. "That was amazing."

"I think we can safely allow you to join the guard." Said one of the men pulling him self together. "If it is possible we would like to put you to work as quickly as possible."

"That's fine with me" replied Steve.

"Good, we will contact you when we need you. Now if you will follow Miss Ayano, she will take you to meet your new training partners." Finished the man furthest to the right. He turned and led the rest of the men out of the training area into the guard HQ. Making her way up to Steve, Yai motioned for him to follow her and started to walk towards the opposite side of the complex. Once they entered a door Ciel and Zero made their way down from their perch and left the grounds to find something to help Ciel calm down.

* * *

In one of the training rooms two blades collided in a large explosion, sending the wielders flying into opposite walls. After a few groans from the combatants the door to the room opened and an orange blur sped over to the blue navi. His immediate question was "Are you alright?"

"I think so." He groaned in reply. " I'm taking the pain in my limbs as a good sign."

"It's a good thing that you are still in one piece as I'm sure Roll would have someone head if you weren't." the orange figure offered his hand to help the blue one up.

"Thanks Lan." Said Megaman as he stood up and stretched his aching limbs.

As Megaman stood up another figure with black and white hair strolled into the room and made his walk over to the red navi on the other side of the room. A quick exchange of worry was made before they both turned and headed for the door. Before he left the red navi turned to Megaman and said "Nice work kid, I think you are improving." This being said he left the room.

"I wonder what's up with Chaud lately, it seems since Steve turned up he has been moody and arrogant, well more than usual." Complained Lan, scratching the back of his head.

"No idea, but I hope it is finished with soon, we never know when the alliance will attack and we **will** need his help." Reasoned Megaman as he to headed for the door. As the pair exited the room they heard a shout.

"LAN, MEGAMAN WAIT UP!" Yai shouted from down the corridor. Turning to look they saw Yai and Steve walking down the corridor. When they were closer Yai spoke again. "We were just looking for you."

"I hope its good news" replied Megaman. "I've just put that training room through its paces and I'm to tired for bad news."

"Oh really, how did the modifications hold up." Asked Yai, her interest sparked.

"Well. Even my Mgabuster only left scorch marks."

"So why were you looking for us then Yai?" interrupted Lan.

"Oh yea, we have some new training partners for you."

"Who's that then?" questioned Megaman, mentally guessing whom it could be.

"Steve here and Zero." Yai answered.

"Congratulations" grinned Megaman shaking his hand.

"I take it the test went well then." Said Lan, stating the obvious.

"Piece of Cake. You were right, nothing to worry about." Steve grinned. The group then moved on to attempt to find Chaud and tell him the 'good' news.

* * *

Another chapter done and more questions raised than answered I think. For anyone wanting to see more of Chaud and protoman they should feature more in the next chapter. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will see you next time.


End file.
